The present invention relates to devices for dispensing lids for containers generally, and especially for dispensing beverage containers lids.
In many convenience stores, restaurants, cafeterias, and other locations where beverages are sold, customers are allowed to serve themselves from beverage dispensers. The beverages are dispensed into disposable cups. To limit spilling of the beverages, especially for take-out orders, the cups are commonly sealed by the customer with a disposable plastic lid.
For reasons of convenience, efficiency, reduced waste, and improved hygiene, the beverage container lids are optimally dispensed from a lid dispenser which makes available a single lid while protecting the remaining supply of lids from contact with the customer. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,960,989; 5,383,571; and 7,207,462, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein, lid dispensers are described which readily dispense single lids for consumer use. These lid dispensers are configured for ready adjustment to accommodate the wide variety of lid shapes and sizes found in the marketplace, in some cases without the use of tools.
In most retail environments, space is at a premium, making it desirable to offer a lid dispensing functionality in a compact apparatus. Not only would a more compact lid dispenser make better use of available space, but, because it would use less materials, it offers the possibility of reduced manufacturing costs.